Absolute Boyfriend
by tokyo fire
Summary: when Rin is kidnap by a demon and transform to a 21 year old kick ass hot girl what in the world is sesshomaru going to do with all these inncedents that happens to her...sesshy rin rated m for adult content lemon... first fan fic so be nice to me please
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there, this my first fanfic so hope u like it and enjoy and also don't get mad at me but I do own various things of Inuyasha…… ok enough talking and more reading .

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Memories and thoughts

The day Sesshomaru met Rin he thought this would be living hell, but as time passed he realized her company. Sometimes she would get stubborn and she would question the cold lord she knew and he would scold her. She would get mad and not talk to him for at least two days and go back o her smiling cheerful self again (Hey no one is 24/7 happy). When a year passed Rin was 11 and god know how old Sesshomaru is, but Sesshomaru grew feelings for a mortal girl let alone a CHILD. Things ran threw his mind, so many things he had to say to her and so many move he wanted t do on her but she was still a child. Now for the action. .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That weird feeling

"My lord when shall we rest, we've been walking for 2 straight days." Rin said while looking at her throbbing like hell. "A little more until we hit that forest there." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the area. Jakken and Ah 'n' Un weren't there. Jakken was running a two month mission for Sesshomaru and Ah 'n' Un was keeping him company/protecting him. "Hope Jakken is ok; he acts like a woman when you're not around." Rin said smiling. That one smile had his heart tight. "We can rest here." Sesshomaru said while sitting down on the grass leaning against a tree while Rin was distance from him sitting on the dirt.

'Rin, get up it is not fit for you to sit." He said so coldly.

"What do you mean?" Rin said looking around." Oh… you mean the dirt? Don't worry I always sat in the dirt when I use to be in my village."

"You are not at your village you are with me."

"Where shall I sit then?"

"Sit next to me."

"But my lord….." She was cut off by his mad expression." What is the matter my lord?"

"Don't call me master or lord before my given name …… Just say my given name alone!"

"As you wish my Lor… I mean Sesshomaru- sama." Rin was shocked. He never said anything before when she use to call him Lord or master. Sesshomaru saw Rin get up and he stared at her walking pas him and leaned on the tree like he did.

"Why do you fear me? Rin…" He said waiting for Rin to answer and as he sensed her fear and deep in thoughts.

"I do not fear you…" she was cut off by his talking.

"You lie. Why are you changing emotions all of a sudden today?"

"It just doesn't feel right here for some reason."

"Is that why?" Sesshomaru said as if not feeling or knowing what she was talking about. "What is it that you feel?"

"There is unexplainable feeling… don't know how to put it in words."

hope u like the first two chapters please review... thanx for taking the time to read this oh if thewordsclumplikethis im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey pplz this is the third chapter that I just wrote right now at fucking 2:14 A.M but it is ok I have nothing better to do with my life lol… enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

A fine servant

Hours had passed since the conversation. It was late; you can see the stars and the full moon (like it was today lol) that was out. Rin got so tired she just fell in Sesshomaru's lap. He smiled a little but then took her and laid her properly on the grass. He looked at her and saw her rosy red cheeks and her silk brown hair spread around. He thought to himself '_Why does she make me feel this way. She is only a child let alone a human.'_ He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her leaning on the tree. Few moments passed and then heard a scram from Rin. Sesshomaru popped open his eyes and stood up quickly but still blinded by sleep.

"She'll make a fine servant." Said the female while holding Rin firmly in her grasp.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru said while his vision came back.

"Why let a fine servant go to waste. Well no need to explain because I shall be going."

"No you won't." Sesshomaru said while taking Tokijin out.

"LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" Rin said yelling out to him. Sesshomaru was about to attack when suddenly the disappeared. Weird thing is that he couldn't track down their scent. Running in the speed of lighting trying to find Rin. _"I shall not let a demon like her hurt Rin or use her in such manner."_

He thought to himself.

* * *

**Sorry if its short it just seems like I wrote more in my note book… oh well review please thank you ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pplz what's up… here's chapter four oh I'm also so mad that Inuyasha is coming with their last season, but it already finished in Japan -sob sob- things never last long…**

CHAPTER FOUR

The new Rin

"Let me go." Rin said in angered voice.

"Why shall I let very well fitted servant fall to her death when she can serve me instead." The female demon said.

"I will not serve you. I only serve to lord Sesshomaru… and I demand you name." Rin said demandingly.

"Shut up stupid child."

"I shall not." Rin said standing up for herself and notice in a close glance that the demon was beautiful.

"Ah, we have arrived." The demon said in relief because she did not wish to hear Rin complain or talk anymore.

Rin saw a river and a cave on top of a hill. Rin thought it was pretty. Then the demon practically threw Rin to the wall. "Now to shut you up for the time being." Said the demon while blowing dust in her face (wow how original ). No lie it did work and knocked out Rin in deep slumber. Several hours passed and Rin finally woke up. She felt different; her head felt strange like things she never known before she knew now. Rin got up and saw a mirror ahead of her. As she approached it slowly she saw herself and said,"What have she done to me, what magic it this!"

"Are you pleased? I had made you 10 years older. Your mind, body, and soul has advanced." Said the demon pleased with her work.

"So that would make me 21 years old." Rin said in shock and looked at her body in 'aw'. She had a beautiful body, put this way she had and hour glass body. Her breast was firm (like a B in our time) and her butt was plump and round. (Dame I want what ever she gave Rin lol )

"But shall I tell you there is not reverse to the spell. I can't even do it, not even your Lord wants his name can't. You shall look like this until a human is supposed to die. You will always be healthy and your features will never fade. You may look young but you will be aging." Said the demon throwing her a new kimono." Your kimono is too short. Change in to that." The demon said going to her chair poring herself water. Rin dressed up in the kimono, it was white with light blue flower design on it. "Now that you changed get me water from the river." Said the demon while throwing the vase and two swords at her. "I wish to know your name." Rin said questionable. "My name is Asuna." The demon said and then after that there was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa ( hello) just addin' another chapter and hope u enjoy cuz I was really sad today so I hope it doesn't show in my writing.

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE

The battle

Asuna also add "It's also no use of you trying to kill me with that because I know all your moves … I was the one to put in your head, and anyways I will kill you before you kill me so there is no use. Also can't have a servant that doesn't know how to protect their master." Rin didn't reply and took the items; But Rin had a trick up her sleeve. She walked out the cave and walk as far as she can but able to walk back of course. She kneeled down put the vase on the dirt and took one of the swords out slowly from one side of her waist.

She slid the edge of the sword against her palm the crimson blood slid threw the sword like thick molasses and drip to the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru could smell this." Rin said quietly to herself. She then took the sword rinsed it out then took her hand and rinsed as well after that she had took the vase and filled it with water. After Rin was done doing what she tented to do she headed back to the cave.

She then saw Asuna with two wooded cups out already. Rin neared her and handed the vase to her. Rin then backed away and sat down on the ground as she saw Asuna pored water in two the cups and then handed the left one to her. "My servant needs to be energized." With that Asuna is still holding the cup to Rin and has a bad feeling about this but she was so dame thirsty.

With that Rin grab the cup and drank. After she was done Rin dropped the cup and felt something over come her body. Then and there the demon said "Will you protect me?"

"Yes master." Rin said very deadly. (Some what like Kohaku)

- - - Sesshomaru pov - - -

'I can barley smell it but that's Rin's blood.' Sesshomaru thought to himself and running to the scent. "I shall not let Rin get hurt in the hands of that demon." He finally said aloud. Then running faster then he was before there in his view was a hill with a river and a cave and Rin's scent was becoming strong when he comes closer to it.

- - - End of pov - - -

"Rin do you have your swords?" Asuna said getting her prepare as she sensed someone coming near the area.

"Yes master." Rin said very low.

Then at that very moment Sesshomaru came up to the cave and saw the two women there wondering where Rin is but then the smell of Rin was so strong in the cave. "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said in his very stern cold voice.

"You are looking at her." Rin said in a colder voice that had sending chills down his spine.

"Ridiculous!" he said in a way that it could be true cause she did smell like her and the smell of her fresh wound on her hand.

"No dear man it is you that is ridiculous." Rin said smiling and walking toward him while taking out her swords which lay on each side of her waist. "Rin, I never saw this side of you before." Sesshomaru said also taking Tokijin out from his sheath. Rin came running straight for him. Sesshomaru duck and she almost cut him with the second sword but he blocked it. Rin fought really well. Sesshomaru really had a battle in his hands. Then and there he looked at her face and he saw no life in her eyes as in like no sparkle like she had every time the moon light hits it let alone her cheeks weren't rosy her color was pale like a brain washed person.

Then Rin cut his face on the side and he got angry. When she try to swing her right sword he grab her arm then she tried to swing the other but he then drop his sword and grab the other arm. "Hn…" all Sesshomaru could say and then gave her a cocky look. Sesshomaru then hit his head against her sending her on to the ground knocked out.

"Worthless fool!" Asuna said in anger while taking out her swords the way Rin did.

"You are the one to be called the fool." Sesshomaru began to say" Rin had already showed me your moves."

"You think you can beat me." Asuna said. Sesshomaru did not reply. Asuna came at him. They were fighting to their hearts content. Then the battle was over when Asuna lost to Tokijin in her head. Sesshomaru went to Rin thinking is that really Rin. At that moment he thought of a permanent scar on her right leg. He had lifted the kimono above her thigh and then to his view was the scar.

- - - Flash back - - -

"I'll collect some flowers while you and master Jakken rest." Rin said sweetly.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Rin was running to the flowery field when then she had trip over a rock and went rolling down the hill. Sesshomaru went running in his demon speed but it was too late. When he had caught up Rin was already at the end of the hill crying her eyes out with a big bloody slash threw her kimono to her thigh. He picked her up bridal style and attended to her wound. After he was done Rin felt much better.

"Silly girl, watch where you're going..." Jakken said in a high pitched voice.

"Jakken!" Said Sesshomaru so mean that Jakken was scared and hid behind Ah 'n' Un.

- - - End of flashback - - -

Sesshomaru just picked her up Bridal style and started to walk. Rin twitched her eyes and then started to open them. Sesshomaru looked down and saw her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes in the moonlight. "Lord Sesshomaru you came!" Rin said and with that he defiantly knew that was her. They came to the spot where they started from. "My lord you are hurt. Your face has a cut on it." Rin said worry. "You are the one that did it… don't you remember." Sesshomaru asked. "I did? I don't remember." Rin said and the started to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I hurt you." Rin said crying on his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt, but I am impressed on your skill of fighting." Sesshomaru said smiling a tansy bit while touching the cut. Then Rin had explained everything that had happen and what she did and said to her.

"I'm afraid there is no reverse, Rin." Sesshomaru said while Rin sighed and looked down. "Lord Sesshomaru may we leave from here…. please?" Rin said pleading deeply sad. Sesshomaru didn't give any comment and just got up and started to walk. A while has passed and Rin kept trying to look at his face but he never even glanced at her since the rescue. "My lord you don't dare to look at me. Do I look ugly?" Rin said like she was ashamed of herself. Sesshomaru felt her ashamedness and sadness." Why do you ask such questions?" Sesshomaru said with out looking back at her. Ever since he saw her he never wanted to look at her again because if he were to try his heart would want to come out his mouth cause he let this happen to her.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed it please review thanx to take the time to read this !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey how it going pplz just wanting to say hi oh and put up a new chapter lol ok then enjoy….. Oh and Inuyasha finished I hate how it ends -crying- oh well…..**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

The hot springs

They walked a full day and then rested near a hot spring. But that full day Sesshomaru did not look at Rin for shit. They had a spot across the hot spring underneath an old oak tree. Rin and Sesshomaru sat there and admired the scenery but she could not forget that incident just a day ago. Then Rin had looked at Sesshomaru. He was looking to the left of his side while Rin's pouting face and small body was to the right. "Ugh… I can't take this anymore. Why don't you look at me my Lord? Am I that repulsive to you." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru, while he just turned his head not looking at her but to hot spring in view in front of him.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said while being cut off by Rin's angered voice.

"Rin nothing, ugh I can't stand you." Rin said while getting up and started to walked away. Sesshomaru looked her way and then thought '_It's my fault this happened to you…'_ Later on it was night time but still early (like 10:00pm in out time) and Rin wanted to take a bath. She notice that Sesshomaru wasn't there which she gave a sigh of relief ,but what she didn't notice that he was up high in the tree branch.

Rin took the chance to bath and she had put her sword near the tree where she and Sesshomaru had once sat and then turned around and walked toward the hot spring. She took the obi off with one string to another. Once had done so she then took off the kimono and all was left was the silk under cloth. She had let the silk fall slowly down her creamy skin and just let the fabric plop on the ground. She had entered the water and she had shivers go down her spine at change of temperature.

Don't for get that Sesshomaru is in the tree watching this whole reenactment. "What is she doing?" Sesshomaru said and then thought to himself '_oh so she thinks I'm not here and she is taking time to bath.'_

Then Rin had another chill but she ignored it. (In Japan people think when they get chills someone is talking about them or staring at them… my friend told me this she's Japanese ) Rin had her hands crossed over her breast. Sesshomaru was starring at her in awe to see how Rin's body had looked. He never thought her body would look like that in the future and she had the perfect body to his eyes.

Rin went under water trying to rise each inch of her body from the days walk sweat the dirt from fighting and the blood from it too but not much. She came popping back to the surface her hair flipping in mid air and you can see the pebble shape drops sparkle while she did that and her breast bounced as she came up.

Sesshomaru was getting turned on by the movements not only that but is like he is seeing all this in slow motion, as he watched her body. _'Get a hold of yourself.'_ He thought to himself while closing his eyes, but that didn't work when he smelled her scent of wild flowers mixed with tears. Then he heard her talking to herself.

"Why does he have to be a hard ass? He is so stupid. Why doesn't he look at me? Am I ugly to him to even glance at??" Rin said while crying a water works. Mean while Sesshomaru started to feel real bad at her choice of words and also shocked on how she spoke about him in such manner. Sesshomaru couldn't take and so he left her alone in her sorrows.

Rin was still rinsing the dirt and blood that still clung to her body. When she heard a twig break behind a tree… she thought Sesshomaru came but he had been long gone form that speech she was talking, she then called his name "Lord Sesshomaru?" There was no answer so she was alert that something is wrong. She looked around and she couldn't find her swords which she knew she had put it where she and Sesshomaru had once sat and the worst thing is that she washed her kimono and it was a few feet away from her still drying let alone near the noise.

Then in her view was a man in silk kimono and looked really rich but the one thing that catch her eye was that evil smile. He then started to come toward her slowly with out a word. Rin started to get scared and didn't know what to do. Then the man was already near the water Rin snapped out her thought and try to run the opposite direction. Unfortunately the man had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her near him and so he grabs her wrists and started to pull her out the water. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held her tighter then a human can.

"Name yourself?! Are you a demon? I demand you let me go!" Rin said still struggling but he still had his strong grip on her.

"My name you should not worry, yes I am a demon AND no I won't let you go!" The demon said answering her questions.

"How dare you!" Rin said angered at the demon.

Remind you she is still naked. She struggled and struggled but he held a firm grasp. Then he held her tighter and she yelp as he went tighter. She felt that he was going to break her wrist. He then pushed Rin against the tree. Rin was panicking and her breath became hasty. Then demon ran his hands down her curved sides and licked her face.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Rin said while she tried to kick his balls.

He catches her knee and lifted her up. "I rather not, but I will after I'm done with you or maybe make you into my wife." The demon said smirking.

"Please no I beg of you don't take my pride away." Rin said crying for her virginity.

(Back then they called their virginity their pride and to this day also sorry back to story.) Rin then screamed when he spread her legs wider around his waist.

* * *

'_That was Rin's scream.' _Sesshomaru thought while getting up from the tree he was leaning against on. He ran in his demonic speed and ran over to where they once sat. He then stopped at the view before his eyes. The demon had her legs wide opened and saying that she was the most beautiful human thing he had ever saw in his life. This made Sesshomaru blood boil with fury. When the demon was about to her in her woman hood, Sesshomaru came out and with Tokijin and slid his head off. Rin just fell to the floor with a plop. All this quickness had Rin shocked and what used be her creamy silk skin became crimson silk skin.

Rin started to cry and she said "Why did you leave?" Those were her last words before she fainted but before head hit the ground Sesshomaru came and caught her. This sudden word made him felt even worse then he was before. He wanted to cry but he couldn't shed a tear or show emotion threw his features.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry this took long but school has been a real hell for me and I'm sorry lol but plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey u guys just addin' another chap to this story hope u like it and just telling u guys that I'm spending Christmas alone YES ALONE sadly my mom is working **

–**Sigh-… well enough talking and more reading …. Enjoy )**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I just can't see you right now!"

"Huh… what happen?" Rin said mumbling under her breathe while getting up. When she stood up in a sitting position, she notices that she was fully dressed and clean. "How strange I thought…." Rin was cut off when her gaze ended up at a soft delicate figure or what seemed delicate to her was Sesshomaru to the far right side of her. Sesshomaru had his armor off which stood to is left and what seems to be a wooden bowl full of water.

The water seemed dark and then she had seen the rag drooping over the bowl. It was not white but a crimson color. She knew exactly what it was and that she wasn't dreaming.

"My lord?" Rin had said in a questionable voice.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with his eyes still closed sensing she was in deep thought and was desperate to ask numerous questions. "Rin… I sense you are in need of asking questions." Sesshomaru said coolly and with that his eyes opened to a young beautiful girl in a front of him with a face that was blank and was very confused.

"Oh yes…." Rin had snapped quickly out of her thoughts to answer his statement. "But it's not important." Rin said finally looking every where else but his face. In some reason to Sesshomaru she looked embarrassed.

"I don't mind answering for you… I know some of the questions you already want to ask." Sesshomaru said a bit cocky. Rin stood quiet and didn't reply to his statement.

"Ummmmmmm…" That was all Rin could say like she was about to hum a song.

"Yes I did take you a bath and I did dress you." Sesshomaru began. "Yes I did see you naked (stating the obvious . ) and yes that demon is dead and he can't harm you no more." Rin just stood there dumb founded to all his answering because all those answers was related to the questions she wanted to ask heck it was the questions she wanted to ask. Then suddenly Rin started to cry (Dame I made this chick a bit sensitive). Sesshomaru didn't know why she was crying if it was him or the situation that happened hours ago. She then started to walk away sobbing like a child.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving but I can't say where…" Rin was then interrupted by Sesshomaru's voice.

"Then there is no reason to leave."

"You didn't let me finished talking."

"Since when did you talk to me in that manner?" Sesshomaru said but really he didn't care all he wanted to know is that why she was crying.

"Fine, I'm too embarrassed to near you and scared to be near you." Rin said while crying a water works.

"Why?" he said shocked at her actions and emotions.

"One is that you saw me naked and you touched me…" She was cut off once again.

"But for a good reason and I would never touch you in such manner." Sesshomaru said as in sensing she didn't feel comfortable around him right now.

"I'm sorry but I can't bear to see you now." Rin said turning her back towards him and walking away. Sesshomaru grab her arm and said "please don't go…every time you leave you end up getting hurt. I feel it's my fault for everything that happened to you." Sesshomaru said and stunned because he confessed what was bothering him all this time.

Rin was more shocked then he was about his confession. "What are you trying to say?" Rin said curious if what she heard was true. "I… can't say." Rin gave up. "I knew it was too good to be true." He then let go of Rin's wrist and she had turned the other way and walked but stop to say, "You know that you don't care about me, but to tell you the truth I care about you… I love you Sesshomaru- sama." Then Rin turned once again and started to run with all her might. While she was running her eyes leaked with tears when she was running threw the forest.

Sesshomaru just stood there looking dumb founded for the first time. _'Where is she going? Am I too growing feelings for a human?_ He thought to him self carefully if he should go after her or just leave her._ 'I can't bear letting her wonder around by her self she might get hurt.'_ With that thought he ran threw the forest looking for. _'For a human she surely runs fast.'_ He thought once again.

**Hey guys sorry meager tests coming soon so it might be a while to post a new chapter I am truly sorry. Thank you so much for reading this chapter plz plz review it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people …… omg im so srry if I haven't updated over an year plzzzzzzzzz for give me … thanx for those who still read this story and ur support…. Well I do own Inuyasha stuff…. And now back to the story enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter eight **

**Rin and Sesshomaru's feeling**

Rin finally stopped after running for an hour. She didn't realize she was out of breath. She stopped in front of a dark cave covered by dark green bushes. She glanced at it for a moment and walk slowly towards it while pushing the bushes aside. She then asked in a loud voice, "Does anyone live here?" When there wasn't a response she figured it was ok to go inside. Rin stepped inside to look around and it was dark and dirty. She mumbled "This a good place to take a break and hide for the rest of my life." She started to look around the forest for fire wood and then when she bended down she heard the sky rumble with interference. Thunder and lighting striking the sky…. "You have to be kidding me, can this get any worse?" Rin said with agitation. With that it started to drizzle. Rin eye started to twitch. "Great. The bad luck never seems to fail!" Rin gathered as much she can. She ran in the dirty cave with the wood in her hands and it started poor outside.

She set the wood in the middle of the cave and she spotted two sets of rocks on the side of the wall. She positioned the wood and started to graze the rocks together so a spark can appear and when multiple of sparka appeared and it hit the wood she blew on it gently starting a fire. She sighed and put her hands near it. "It is getting quit chilly." Rin said aphetically while looking outside of the cave seeing that the skies were turning dark gray with no sign of sunshine at all. Rin was beginning to feel sleepy after the things she been through. The running, looking for wood, and starting a fire was enough work for her.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eye lids and hearing the soothing sound of the rain drops and let alone that soothing voice was making it relaxing and more able to fall asleep … 'Wait a voice!' She thought to her self while her eyes shot open. She spotted Sesshomaru soaking wet from the rain. Instead of Rin saying, 'Oh my god you idiot, why did you come looking for me in this weather?' Which she meant to say but she actually said,

"I thought dogs couldn't sniff things out in the rain." Sesshomaru only started to smirk.

"Why hello to you too."

He then walks towards Rin and sat right next to her. He took off his armor and the piece of clothing underneath was dry. Rin was wide awake but still she wanted to sleep so badly. Rin look at him like he was the most retarded and stupidest person in the world.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rin started to yell at him like scolding a child.

"I'm sitting in a cave with you waiting for the rain to subside." He said calmly. "I'm tired so do you please take consideration to stop yelli…" He then was cut off by Rin's yelling.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF YOUR TIRED OR NOT!"

"You really need to work on how the way you speak to me." Sesshomaru said but he loved the way she got angry.

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"When and where?" Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He thought it was amusing.

"YOUR SICK YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Not really."

"Pervert…" Rin was mumbling underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Sesshomaru heard it alright but he just likes to make her mad.

"I SAID PERVERT, P.E.R.V.E.R……" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. She was in shock and she didn't move a muscle.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's my fault, I over reacted and I should be the one sorry." She said turning the other way so that her back was facing Sesshomaru.

"Rin, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm to a shame." She said and with that he turned her around himself.

"Never say that." He said in a strict voice.

"Why should you care? I'm nothing but a human that holds you back." Rin said while tears were over whelming her eyes.

"No you haven't. You kept me company; you always make my day with your curiosity, and flower creations." Sesshomaru said gripping her tighter and pulled her in an embrace.

"I made those creations for you, because I… I… I… I love you." Rin said with her eyes shut close tightly waiting for his rejection. He only pulled her closer to his chest and said, "I love you too.' Sesshomaru said kissing her lightly on top of her head. Rin gave a sly smile and she wrapped her arms around him and that dry spot in on his chest felt so comfortable that her sleepiness was over whelming her body; she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru notice this and he just put his head over hers. He looked out at the rain while holding his sweet Rin in his arms.

**

* * *

Thanx 4 reading plz plz comment and tell me wat chu think…. I probably lost my touch . ….. Well if u want to be my friend add me on….. www.myspacecom/asuna755... luv ya guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys here's another chapter u like……. Well enjoy…..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine**

**Time to train you**

Rin woke up to the softest and fuzziest thing. When she slightly open her eyes she spotted Sesshomaru's fur scarf and in front of her was a bowl of shiny fresh fruits gleaming of strawberries, grapes, and cut evenly apples. Next to it was a cup of fresh water.

"Huh?" Rin said with her mouth open. She reached to get a slice of apple and Sesshomaru walked inside.

"Eat well for you will need it for strength today." He said with a cooled voice.

"What for?"

"You do need to work on your talking skills."

"WHAT THE FUCK FOR?!" Rin said yelling once again at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES DAMMIT!"

"Well since you get in bad situations most of the time… I'm going to teach you my techniques of fighting."

"You're kidding, right? RIIIGHT?"

No response

"Fuck!" Rin said while slapping her hand on her four head.

With that settled she ate her food very, very slowly. "Do not stall for time." Sesshomaru said. Rin only whined and ate a little quicker then before. When Rin finished eating her food she walked out of the cave very slowly and the sun streaming down its light into Rin's eyes. Rin was clutching her two swords that one laid on each side of her waist. While Sesshomaru was a few feet away from Rin, he held his sword

Tokijn.

"Do I have to do this? I mean I did almost kill the last time." Rin said while smirking.

"Stop being a wretch and fight." Sesshomaru said in a for sure voice because he knows this is going to be amusing." Don't hold back." He said.

Rin griped her sword on her left hip and pulled it out. Rin came running as fast as a demon would in front of him trying to pin him down but her plan failed when his body flashed away and appeared behind her. The he grabbed her wrist and leaned over her ear and said, "You're too easy; I don't even need my sword for this." Rin got pissed and escaped form his grasp. With out saying a word she unsealed the second sword she headed towards him and flings her swords crisscross and side to side. When she tried to swing them at him he dodged her multiple attacks and when her attacks got a bit slower he just pushed her to the ground. "Don't show your emotion to your opponent. Don't rush your movements because your enemy will figure out your pattern." He tries to give her a lending hand but she didn't take it but she ignored it.

Rin did take his advice and she just stood there waiting for him to make his move. Sesshomaru saw what she was doing but he wonders if she would do it right. He came in his demon speed and appeared once again behind her with a smirk he had his sword against her throat. She was surprised 'It happened to quick' she thought to her self. Then Sesshomaru went to her ear and whispered. "You should be prepared for any type of speed, size, and weapon." His hand traveled down her side. "Huh?" That was all that could come out of her mouth.

----A little lemon---

"These are some of my weapons but I'll show you my special one in a moment." With that he kissed the back of Rin's neck. She gasps at the sudden movement. He turned her around and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. She didn't know what to do but at that very moment of thought he licked her bottom lip asking if he can enter her mouth and she gasp at the moment. He had taken that chance and he slid his tongue in her mouth. He started to explore her mouth. Rin squeaked and started to do the same to him.

They broke the kiss to gather their air that they once had in their lungs. He slowly lifted his hands and traced the obi's strings with his finger tips and while doing so he untied it with out tearing it apart with his claws.

He kissed her again and then repeated the same procedure as before but they slowly took each others clothes off. When he parted the kiss he saw Rin's body and he was getting twice as much turned on by her beauty. Rin was self caution about her body. She had turned her face away from him. He sighed as he saw this.

"Look at me Rin." He said demanding.

"I rather not." She said a bit shaky.

"LOOK AT ME!" As he raised his voice.

"I said no. What do you not comprehend?"

"Your stubbornness is not going to get you anywhere. Look at me before I'll make you." He said a bit more calmly knowing that was going to get her to turn around.

"How dare you." Rin said while turning around taking the bait.

Sesshomaru then grabbed her face in his hand softly but firm and said, "Never be a shame of yourself."

"What do you care?"

"I care more then you think." He said holding her face a bit tighter.

She withdrew form his grasp and got dressed. He was shocked at her sudden movement and mad at the same time for not getting a little something, something. A bit Shameful all he needs to do is put back on his shirt. He headed back to the cave.

"Rin are you alright?" he said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine …"

"You can't lie easily with me."

"I'm not." Sesshomaru took Rin's wrist and pined them against the wall. "What do you think your doing BAKA?" Rin said started to get angry. (Baka means stupid in Japanese)

"Baka? Baka? Do you realize the one who's really acting like a Baka." Sesshomaru said. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Rin sighed heavily and her eyes with filled with confusion whether to tell him or not and she finally took a beep breath and came out with it, "Are you going to do the same thing to me as that demon did?"

"Oh…" He loosens his grip.

"YES OR NO?"

"Yes but I wouldn't force my self on you. It would be different, but for get it." Sesshomaru said while sighing. He let go of her and she plopped on the floor. He walked out; once again showing no emotion.

The afternoon turning into darkness, the crickets cricked, the bushes scratching their leaves together all in the light of the beaming moon.

* * *

**Hey you guys thanx 4 reading my story... tell me what you think...review plz**


End file.
